Ela
by Mokona Kuramae
Summary: Estava ferrado, muito... Tinha suas dúvidas em voltar pra Konoha, mas depois da guerra, o Dobe insistiu que pelo menos a conhecesse. Era uma amiga muito importante pra ele, e queria que eu me desse bem também. Amiga... Palavra mais dolorosa, ela nunca poderia se tornar a minha amiga, ela sabia? Naruto, o quão cruel você pode ser com a Hyuuga Hinata?
1. Início do erro

Sumário:

Estava ferrado, muito ferrado... Tinha suas dúvidas em voltar pra Konoha, mas depois da guerra, o Dobe insistiu que eu pelo menos a conhecesse. Era uma amiga muito importante pra ele, e queria que eu me desse bem com ela também. _Amiga_... Palavra mais dolorosa, ela nunca poderia se tornar a minha amiga, ela sabia que você a considera _somente_ como amiga? Naruto, o quão cruel você podia ser com a Hyuuga Hinata?

* * *

Início do erro

A quarta guerra ninja acabou, terminamos vitoriosos, mesmo depois de tantas perdas. Havia me juntado para lutar com Sakura e Naruto, e mesmo quase morrendo, conseguimos, com a ajuda de muitos, vencer. Dobe quase morreu também, mas com esforço da rosada, o idiota inconsequente continuou vivo.

Depois de muito pensar, poderia muito bem ser um kage, um melhor que Naruto. Mas se o Dobe não se tornasse o de Konoha, como poderiam comparar? No calor do momento, parecia a coisa mais interessante de se fazer, se tornar hokage e esfregar na cara daquele conselho que destruiu sua família. Contudo, lhe veio à mente: a Vila do Som. Sabia que aquilo não era uma vila, estava mais pra um laboratório de cobaias do Orochimaru, mas ainda sim, era considerada como uma politicamente.

Partir era uma boa escolha. Deixaria pra trás tudo de novo, mas retornar já esteve nos seus planos alguma vez? Prestes a partir, Naruto o impede, tinha alguém que queria que conhecesse. E foi aí que deu tudo errado.

Hyuuga Hinata, praticamente havia dado a sua vida pelo Dobe na luta do Pain. A garota que amava o Uzumaki, desde o início, mesmo quando o temiam, o odiavam, brigavam com o loiro. Claro que a conhecia, ela era de um renomado clã, na verdade, quando pequenos haviam sido apresentados, lembrava que seus pais tinham idéia de juntar os clãs, não era sempre que nasciam dois herdeiros no mesmo ano. Porém, tudo foi por terra quando sua família foi massacrada.

Ela estava linda, muito mais do que aquela menina que se escondia nos cantos, ou se enroscava nas pernas de um adulto. Será que Naruto sabia dos sentimentos que ela tinha? Será que sabia o quão sortudo era? Naruto nunca teve nada, e mesmo sendo um idiota, conseguiu tudo, e sem sair da Vila.

Força. Naruto até havia ficado alguns anos fora da Vila, mas ainda assim, havia treinado sob a assistência de um "residente" de Konoha. E agora era tão forte quanto o Uchiha.

Mas assim como havia perdido sua família, Naruto nem chegou a conhecê-los. Contudo, havia conseguido criar uma, não eram de sangue, mas sentia que a família do loiro era muito mais unida do que a sua já havia sido um dia.

Amigos. Não sabia nem se possuía, porém, sabia que o Dobe praticamente conquistou a academia inteira quando pirralho, e agora? Será que a Vila inteira já estava sob sua amizade? Ou até as outras Vilas? Até viu o idiota conversando animadamente com os ninjas da Vila do Trovão. Algo que sempre invejou o seu melhor amigo, pois é... Até si mesmo não havia escapado da enorme corrente de amizade que o Naruto tinha poder de formar.

E o amor, sabia que tinha uma legião de fãs desvairadas. Só que aquilo não era amor, era uma admiração somente de seu título, seu sobrenome. E Naruto não tinha nada disso, sobrenome, título... Mas _ela_ o viu, ela o enxergou, e o idiota nunca a viu.

* * *

Então... Não me matem? Juro que estou planejando acabar aquela long que tenho postada... É só que... Eu mudei demais a minha escrita! T_T

Estou planejando reescrevê-la inteira... E daí surgiu a idéia pra outras fics quando bateu a preguiça de reescrever, e sabe como é né? A preguiça é a mãe de todos os pecados, então temos que obedecê-la, certo?

Aí eu fiquei sabendo do Sasuke, me deu ódio dele, fiquei com vontade de matar o sujeito...

(Portanto, quem gosta de Sasuke&amp;Hinata, não sugiro a fic, eu odeio o Uchiha mais novo, irei maltratá-lo.)

E graças ao meu ódio a fic fluiu tão beem... Ela já está completa (com previsão de uma segunda parte), tem 10 capítulos e todos os capítulos tem 500 palavras - tirando o sumário e os comentários (Foi um desafio que impus a mim)

Sei que faz tempo... Mas posso pedir reviews? ^^'


	2. Inveja

Inveja

Não que tivesse reparado muito nela quando eram mais novos, ela realmente era uma garota estranha, seguindo o Naruto pelos cantos. Por um momento até tinha pensado que o loiro era uma cobaia para o treinamento de rastreamento dela, mas o dobe nunca seria um bom desafio... E ela era uma Hyuuga, só que nunca que ela chamaria mais atenção que o seu primo, o gênio.

Mas não naquele dia. Naquele dia ela estava radiante, havia deixado o cabelo crescer, com o rosto erguido, e aquele sorriso sem graça, suas bochechas um pouco coradas... Estava mais brilhante que o idiota laranja sem salvação ao seu lado. Sabia que o sorriso não era direcionado para si, a apresentação não havia deixado-a feliz por conhecê-lo, ela estava feliz por ter sido finalmente notada pelo Dobe. Ela era especial, havia sido apresentada para o melhor amigo do Dobe. E o Dobe, continuava Dobe por não perceber os sentimentos tão conflituosos que pareciam ter brotado no seu melhor amigo, seu irmão.

Havia decidido que ficaria algum tempo em Konoha, 3 anos, em três anos aprenderia tudo sobre política e como se comanda uma vila. Mas obviamente não era pra ficar um tempo com ela, nunca seria por isso. Obviamente precisava aprender sobre burocracia antes de começar a tentar organizar uma vila, principalmente uma tão corrupta como a Vila do Som.

Poderia aprender sobre política com a condição que seria fiel a Konoha naquele tempo de "hospedagem", e no primeiro ano estava proibido de sair da vila e realizar missões. Mas não estava realmente chateado por sua "punição", não estava em Konoha para ser um ninja melhor, estava ali para aprender.

Visitava-a constantemente, o escritório que foi designado era muito próximo da mansão Hyuuga. Das primeiras vezes, não era como se fosse sua intenção primária ir até lá. Estava passando, ela o viu e perguntou se não queria entrar para tomar um chá. E a partir daí se tornou um hábito, encontrava-se com ela e tomava um chá. Não conversavam, só tomavam um chá, apreciavam o jardim interno da mansão e despediam-se.

Sabia que ela não tinha as mesmas intenções que ele tinha, ela provavelmente só queria ser mais próxima do melhor amigo do cara que gostava. E viu uma oportunidade quando o viu passando depois do serviço. E parecia que o plano da morena havia dado certo, agora o loiro vinha buscá-lo constantemente na sua mansão para treinarem.

Não sabia quando passou dos chás e se tornou chá com guloseimas caseiras. Variavam de biscoitos ocidentais até doces tradicionais japoneses, e agora o loiro também os acompanhava. Chegava um pouco mais tarde, mas agora tinha que dividir a companhia dela com o Dobe. Eram reuniões barulhentas e cheias de risadas, só que os sorrisos dela, direcionados para o seu melhor amigo...

Odiava doces, mesmo os maravilhosos que ela preparava, doces deixavam aquele gosto ruim depois no estômago, um amargo no fundo da garganta. Passou a tomar somente chá. O Dobe podia comer todos os doces.


	3. Almoço

Almoço

Um dia, no horário do almoço, ela passou por lá para deixar uns documentos do clã. Encontrou-o comendo esses lámens instantâneos que o Dobe tanto gostava. Estava com pressa, não tinha tempo, a coisa mais rápida e fácil de comer era aquilo! Não tinha nada que poderia fazer sobre a conveniência e praticidade que aquilo tinha a oferecer. Então ela fez um trato, deveria passar de manhã na mansão e pegar uma marmita de almoço. Ela fazia o da irmã, mais um não seria trabalho nenhum. Dois dias depois, o idiota do seu amigo loiro descobriu, e agora, ambos teriam um preparado por ela.

.

.

.

Hinata voltava das compras, até que viu a integrante do time 7. Essa fofocava com a Yamanaka na frente da floricultura da família da loira. Conversavam sobre a rosada ainda não ter voltado a falar devidamente com o Uchiha.

Nunca havia puxado conversa com as duas, mas realmente era injusto ela poder ter tanto contato com o Uchiha e nem ao menos gostar dele! Provavelmente seria muito justo se pudesse ajudar.

– Ahn... Er... – Sua vergonha não poderia ser mais forte agora! Ela queria ajudar o Naruto-kun a juntar o antigo time 7, certo? – Haruno-san?

.

.

.

Às vezes o sabor mudava. Será que ela estava testando novas receitas? Mas não teria coragem de dizer que preferia o antigo. Ela estava fazendo-o sem pedir nada em troca! Talvez devesse elogiar nos dias que gostava. Só que nunca teria coragem de dizer o contrário quando ela lhe perguntava com aqueles olhos brilhando.

– Estava bom o almoço, Uchiha-san?

Nunca respondeu àqueles olhos brilhantes.

.

.

.

Sakura levou um susto com a Hinata puxando assunto consigo. Nunca realmente falou com a morena. O único contato que lembrava, era ter salvado-a depois da luta contra Pain. A morena havia demorado um pouco para conseguir criar coragem para conversar com elas, estava com a porquinha na hora, mas valeu a pena toda a espera.

Depois de algumas aulas com a Hyuuga, Sakura havia aprendido a fazer muitos pratos para colocar no almoço do Uchiha. E aquele seria o dia que perguntaria pessoalmente o que o moreno achava sobre a sua comida. Sabia que a Hinata às vezes colocava as suas tentativas na marmita do Sasuke, sabia também que ele não respondia se estava bom ou não. Mas quem em sã consciência falaria mal da comida pra cozinheira que você não paga?

Naquele dia conseguiria respostas.

.

.

.

Num novo dia, Sakura havia aparecido no seu trabalho, e trazia consigo um almoço parecido com o seu. Provavelmente a Hyuuga havia feito um almoço pra médica também. E a Haruno fez a mesma pergunta da morena.

– Como está o almoço, Sasuke-kun?

Sakura não era a Hyuuga. Será que a Sakura contaria para ela? Bem, será que mostraria que ele estava sendo gentil e atencioso com a Hyuuga? Ou que ao menos estava prestando atenção no que a morena preparava?

Naquele dia, Sakura partiu antes de terminar o almoço, e o dele havia voltado ao que gostava. Sakura devia ter contado.


	4. Erro sobre erro

Erro sobre erro

Naruto sairia em missão, passaria uns meses com o kazekage e continuaria os estudos sobre política na Vila da Areia. Sakura iria junto, ensinaria um intensivo sobre venenos. Finalmente teria de volta suas tardes silenciosas e tudo estaria tranquilo se o Dobe não tivesse aberto sua enorme boca.

– Sabe, Teme? Suas fãs continuam insuportáveis... – O loiro referia-se ao enxame que os cercava de longe, sem deixá-los conversar direito. – E você fica tanto tempo lá, escondido das suas fãs, que até parece que está namorando a Hinata-chan... Por que não namora el... – E por sorte dele, Sakura e Kakashi haviam socado a cabeça do idiota antes de mim.

– Naruto! Qual o seu problema!? – Quase gritou Sakura, já preparada em socar novamente dependendo da resposta.

– Aiiii! Sakura-chan! Deixa eu terminar! O Teme namoraria a Hinata-chan de mentirinha! Pelo menos faria mais sentido do que ele ficar lá, só alugando a casa dela pra fugir das fãs! Principalmente que não vou estar junto, então só seria os dois! – Sakura e eu ficamos perplexos com a lógica.

– Naruto, por que eles não podem se encontrar só como amigos? – Perguntou Kakashi, colocando o que nós parecíamos ter esquecido.

– Mas não é estranho? O Teme sempre se encontrar com ela, só os dois? Não rolariam boatos? Eles nem sairiam juntos, mas acho que ficaria mais tranquilo com os boatos. Pelo menos até... – E o loiro é interrompido por Kakashi.

– Naruto, você precisa perguntar pra ela também, né?

– Vou agora mesmo! – E prestativo como nunca, o loiro saiu correndo.

Depois de uns minutos de silêncio constrangedor, Sakura disse que tinha mais algumas coisas na mala que precisava conferir antes de partir, só ficando Sasuke e Kakashi.

– Sasuke, você tem conhecimento dos sentimentos da Hyuuga?

– Claro que tenho, não sou burro. – Respondeu grosseiro, sem realmente olhar nos olhos de seu ex-professor.

– Bom saber. – Com isso o copy ninja pede a conta, partindo logo em seguida.

Ficou sozinho na mesa por um tempo, mas percebendo o movimento das garotas, resolveu ir logo também. Mas antes, passaria _lá_.

Quando chegou na mansão Hyuuga, era bem tarde, o bar em que estavam era na direção oposta. Falar bem a verdade, não tinha idéia do que falar. Teria ela aceitado o plano do loiro? E ela falaria 'não' para o idiota? E_ ele_ mesmo? Aceitava aquela história? Os idiotas do seu time nem ao menos havia consultado-o!

E no lugar onde sempre sentavam para tomar chá, estava ela, observando as estrelas... Com... Lágrimas... Sem pensar duas vezes, praticamente salta na frente da Hyuuga e a puxa de encontro aos seus braços. Ela se assusta, empurrando-o, mas ao perceber quem era:

– Uchiha-san! Eu... Desculpe-me... – Por que ela estava se desculpando? Aquilo não era culpa dela. – Se ao menos eu fosse mais forte... Tenho certeza que... – Apesar dela continuar tentar afastar me, apertei-a mais entre meus braços, não queria escutar, não queria se afastar, o que ela precisava era chorar, um abraço de conforto de um _amigo_, e não reviver os problemas me contando.


	5. Sonho

Sonho

Decidiram juntos que invés de "namorarem" iriam simplesmente não desmentir qualquer boato que surgisse. E despediram-se juntos nos portões de Naruto e Sakura. Por que não podia ser aqueles dois casais? Naruto e Sakura,_ ele_ e _ela_? Ah sim... É porque _ela_ gostava do loiro... Mas agora, juntos teriam que passar aqueles meses... Sem barulho, sem doces caseiros, sem Naruto...

Com o excesso de trabalho que obteve, graças à ausência do loiro com quem dividia as tarefas, veio o cansaço. Com o silêncio, veio o sono. E com a companhia _dela_, vieram-lhe os sonhos.

Ela sentava-se no corredor e lia algum livro ou carta que recebia do Dobe. Aparentemente o loiro achava que ela estaria entediada com o silêncio do moreno e mandava-lhe cartas contanto sobre o dia-a-dia em Sunagakure.

.

.

.

Às vezes saíamos juntos para comprar comida, mas não havia realmente mudado muita coisa entre meu relacionamento e do Uchiha-san. A única coisa que percebi era que o moreno passou a cochilar no corredor que ficava em frente do jardim interno. Devia estar bem cansado, um ninja dormir na presença de outro daquele jeito?

E enquanto ele cochilava, eu lia as cartas que o Naruto-kun mandava. Precisava se controlar para não rir, poderia acordá-lo. E isso não seria justo com ele, estava trabalhando tanto! Sem nem ao menos poder fazer missões para desestressar. Sabia que para muitos ninjas, trabalho burocrático era maçante demais e a única forma encontrada para aliviar era com a adrenalina que as missões podiam proporcionar.

Mas eram tantas, tantas cartas que trocávamos, que havíamos até comprado uma águia para uso pessoal. Acho que o Naruto-kun nunca treinou tanto a caligrafia, até sua letra estava mudando. Ah... Naruto-kun... Até quando poderia guardar segredo?

.

.

.

Em seus sonhos, eles não estavam mais na mansão Hyuuga, estavam longe, muito distante. E não havia aquela distância entre eles. Não, eles andavam um ao lado do outro, seguindo uma criança de cabelos negros. Uma menina, que corria pelos campos verdes, livre, não havia responsabilidades, não havia Konoha ou Naruto. Somente eles, somente os dois, juntos naquela paisagem.

Pela primeira vez, em tantos anos, sonhava. Havia sonhado, e era com _ela_. Somente com ela. Seria só com ela que poderia ter paz nos seus sonhos? Levantou-se devagar, havia conseguido sonhar numa posição tão desconfortável, provavelmente ficaria com muitas dores no corpo. Mas sentia-se leve, mais leve que qualquer outro dia que lembrava. Contudo, a raiva o consumiu quando a viu enxugando as lágrimas que tentava desesperadamente esconder dele.

.

.

.

Uchiha-san havia acordado, e logo quando as lágrimas simplesmente deslizavam de meus olhos! Ele não precisava ver aquilo! Tentei desesperadamente interromper aquela água. Precisava se controlar. E antes que pudesse me explicar, um abraço apertado me aninhava.

Até tentou se desvencilhar, mas o aperto só aumentou.

– Você precisa chorar, certo? Se não posso ver, dessa forma, eu não verei.

Mas foi sua resposta que mais lhe chocou. Ela já não chorava mais.

– Uchiha-san, não precisa se preocupar, ficarei mais forte. Ficarei mais forte pelo Naruto-kun!


	6. Solidão

Solidão

Depois de anos crescendo sozinho, não confiando em ninguém, três pessoas bateram em sua porta. Nunca os deixou entrar, mas logo se instalaram sem permissão. Não conseguia mandá-los irem embora. A única coisa que lhe ocorreu na época era fugir daquela casa. E correu, com todas as suas forças. Não suportaria criar outra família. E se a perdesse novamente?

Anos mais tarde retornou para sua antiga casa. Os três continuavam os mesmos, invadindo a sua privacidade, tomando decisões por cima das suas. E mesmo ignorando-os, continuavam lá. Porém, agora havia uma integrante que nunca havia visto.

Seu sorriso era mais iluminado do que qualquer estrela. A lua perderia da beleza de seus olhos. Só que assim como o satélite, a encantadora lua já tinha um sol por quem brilhava. E a cada carta que chegava, seu sorriso irradiava mais ainda. Aqueles sorrisos que não eram direcionados a si feriam, mas o que seria dele quando não pudesse mais vê-los?

A Hyuuga ficaria fora alguns dias, seria uma missão de busca com o time 8. Não gostava daquilo, ela longe de sua vista. Mas quem poderia enganar? Nem ao menos o coração dela estava sob sua supervisão! E durante aqueles dias, ele não visitou ninguém, porém, foi visitado.

Kakashi aparecia, ou em seu apartamento, ou até mesmo no serviço. Como se o vigiasse. Como se soubesse a besteira que iria fazer, correr pra fora da Vila em busca dela.

– Sabe, ela é forte. Além de ter o Inuzuka e o Aburame acompanhando-a... – Comentou sem tirar os olhos do livro que sempre tinha a mão.

O Uchiha não respondia, continuava a fazer o serviço que estava designado, talvez o ex-professor cansasse e saísse.

– Você disse que conhece os sentimentos dela. Mas conhece os seus?

Outro dia de silêncio, precisava ignorá-lo. Se falasse, não seria só uma falha com ele mesmo, seria com _ela_ também...

– Naruto sabe dos seus sentimentos?

Derrubou todas as folhas dos documentos, mas conseguiu se controlar em não falar alguma coisa. Uchiha Sasuke estava impressionado com suas próprias habilidades de controle.

– Mas Naruto é realmente cruel, não é? Pedir isso sem nem enxergar os sentimentos do melhor amigo...

Havia sido a gota d'água. Sasuke gritou, depois de tanto tempo em silêncio, depois de malditos 4 dias, depois daquela eternidade sem _ela_. Aguentar o pedido do Naruto era o de menos, e quando o loiro retornasse? Conseguiria dividir a presença dela noutra tarde novamente? E as lágrimas? Quem pagaria pelas lágrimas que ela derramou?

Kakashi parou a mão de Sasuke antes que atingisse outra vez a parede, e a manchasse ainda mais de sangue.

– Não sei quem pagaria pelas lágrimas dela. Mas não acho que deveria ser você, Sasuke.

A partir daquele dia, Sasuke tinha um confidente, um que havia percebido as suas incertezas e problemas. E a partir daquele dia, Sasuke passou a chamá-lo de sensei.

Quando ela retornou no dia seguinte, ela se mostrou tão preocupada com sua mão machucada, que talvez, só talvez, tivesse sido bom machucar-se.


	7. Time 7

Time 7

Estavam novamente observando o belo jardim da mansão Hyuuga. E ela ria de novo das cartas trocadas com o Dobe.

– Oy... Sobre o que é a carta? – Perguntou sem pensar muito. Nem sabia como teve coragem pra tanto.

– Hum? O começo da carta é sobre o dia do Naruto-kun, mas a parte que estou lendo, é uma aventura do time 7, Uchiha-san.

– Time 7?

– Era o time que o Uchiha-san participava, não é? Naruto-kun escreveu sobre os dias de missões de vocês e as atrapalhadas que o Uchiha-san fazia! – Comentou num sorriso, tão meigo, que o Sasuke precisou de um pouco de ar antes de retrucar.

– ... Ahn!? Era o Dobe que sempre ferrava com as missões!

– Eh?! Me...Me..Me desculpe Uchiha-san... A..Às vezes eu esqueço como o Na..Naruto-kun empolga contando histórias tã..tão incríveis e acaba alterando-as um pouco na animação! – Extremamente envergonhada tentava se desculpar com todas as forças que tinha, se curvando até num ponto que seus longos cabelos acabavam por tocar o chão do piso.

– Pare de se desculpar, você não é a culpada. Melhor, me conte essas histórias pra eu poder arrumar o quê quer que o Dobe tenha mentido. – Diz Sasuke irritado com os problemas que o loiro trazia a ele, mesmo quando não estava em Konoha.

E depois de passarem a tarde que deveria ser silenciosa consertando as babaquices do loiro, ele percebeu que _talvez_ não fosse tão ruim que não fossem silenciosas essas tardes. Mas só _talvez_!

.

.

.

Estávamos em Sunagakure, e o Naruto continuava a ter problemas a fazer pequenos pergaminhos de invocação. Mesmo ele tendo feito tantos para mandar a quantidade enorme de cartas que envia pra Hinata...

– Ei, Naruto. Qual é o problema dessa vez? – E quase pulei de susto com a cara chorosa que o idiota me mostrou.

– Sakura-chan! Eu não entendo essa parte! – Disse apontando pra uma parte do círculo de invocação dividida que estava errada no pergaminho que escrevia.

Para as águias conseguirem carregar as enormes informações que eram encarregadas levarem, era padrão compactar em pequenos pergaminhos de invocação. Mas quanto maior e mais complexo o objeto que é enviado pelo círculo de invocação, maior o círculo deverá ser. Por isso desenvolveu-se a divisão do círculo. Assim, a ave leva o círculo por partes até o destinatário.

Dominar essa técnica possibilita guardar muitos segredos ou tesouros, pois somente com todos os pedaços do círculo é possível invocar o tesouro. Contudo, a técnica de criar um círculo de invocação não tem a opção de poder recortar e dividi-lo. Então se deve fazer de forma manuscrita. E era isso que o Naruto estava errando. Só que há um problema nessa técnica. Como foi feito manualmente, o objeto deve ter uma locação para ser guardado, pois ele não foi "inserido" no pergaminho.

– Claro que não tem como você entender essa parte... Já que está errada! Nessa parte tem que estar assim. – Pego o pincel da mão dele e num pergaminho em branco demonstro o que deveria estar escrito.

– Ahhhh! Entendi! Obrigado, Sakura-chan!

* * *

Notas da autora:

Capítulo 7 - Time 7

Genial, não? XD

Mas FINALMENTE o Sasuke teve coragem pra falar com a Hinata! \o\

* * *

Resposta a LucianaFernandes: Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que continue acompanhando essa fic! ^^


	8. Véspera

Véspera

Faltava muito pouco para seu aniversário e o Naruto-kun já havia enviado os mini pergaminhos que deveria abrir para seu aniversário. Eram cinco no total e tinha uma idéia do que poderiam ser... O loiro havia comentado que havia uma linda flor do deserto que abria naquela época! Estava tão ansiosa! Iria conhecer um pouco de Sunagakure! Apesar de Konoha já ter fornecido tantas missões para lá ou para as proximidades, a vila da areia foi tão turística naquele ano, que essas missões acabavam muito rápido. E as que necessitassem de byakugan não eram mandadas para o time 8, sempre para o time Gai, onde o Neji-niisan estava na época.

E para piorar a situação, graças a grande guerra ninja, as vilas ninjas estavam com sérios problemas econômicos, então estavam evitando requisitar missões para outras vilas. Os únicos que estavam pedindo missões eram os senhores feudais que praticamente mais faziam por caridade... Graças a isso, parecia inexistente a possibilidade de finalmente conhecer a vila de areia.

Contudo, talvez houvesse a possibilidade de tirar uma semana de folga e ir pra lá. Só sentia-se chateada por não ter conseguido ir na época do aniversário do Naruto-kun, havia tido uma emergência na época, um grande acidente com os documentos de seu clã, tanto que foi obrigada a ficar em Konoha. Mas pelo menos conseguiu enviar para o loiro o presente de aniversário. Um sapo havia passado por lá e pôde enviar o presente parcialmente quente, era uma panela enorme de lámen feita por ela, com instruções para a Haruno esquentar quando chegasse em Suna.

.

.

.

Estava irritado com todo aquele negócio de festa de Natal, várias mulheres do seu serviço já haviam chamado-o para passarem o natal juntos, aparentemente o namoro de mentira com a Hyuuga não era ameaçador, ou perceberam que aquilo era mais papo furado. Depois de várias esquivas alguma das meninas simplesmente gritou:

\- Por que está recusando tanto?! A família Hyuuga nem comemora o Natal mesmo! Desse jeito o Sasuke-kun vai passar o Natal sozinho! Deixe-nos lhe fazer companhia!

Então estavam pouco se importando se ele tinha uma namorada, de mentira, ou não... Bem mais irritado, simplesmente as expulsou da sala que usava e trancou a porta, encerrando o assunto. E depois de um minuto de silêncio organizando sua mente, lhe veio a cabeça: a família Hyuuga não comemorava o Natal?

.

.

.

\- Hinata-sama, esse ano, por causa da guerra, não vamos comemorar o seu aniversário, mas tem certeza que não deseja nem um bolo ou alguma coisa? - Perguntou o Hyuuga responsável por ela.

\- Hum, tenho certeza, apesar de que uma festa iria animar o clima triste da mansão, acho que o dinheiro seria melhor usado reerguendo nossa vila.

\- Mas que grande coração a Hinata-sama tem! - Emocionado, deixa-a sozinha, ocupada com o próprio montante de papéis que devia organizar.

Mas apesar de querer comemorar o seu aniversário, a garota não sentia realmente a necessidade de fazê-lo com a família, mas queria com aquela pessoa em especial...

* * *

Não, acredito! Naruto terminou! D:

Jurava que Bleach acabava antes!

Acabei de ler só o último capítulo! 8D (Tipo, não leio desde o 599! xD)

Mas agora são águas passadas, continuamos a escrever, e continuar a viver os personagens que esse Kishimoto não soube aproveitar! (Lá, lá, estou muito feliz que não preciso mudar o roteiro! \o\ )

E é óbvio que a filha do Sasuke parece muito interessada nesse filho do Naruto! Imagina o que o pai ausente vai fazer quando descobrir! AHuahauah!

PS: Bom que as prévias do filme contaram, antes de aparecer o último capítulo do mangá, com quem que o Naruto ficava! XDDDD


	9. Meia-noite

Meia-noite

Não havia conseguido falar muita coisa com a Hyuuga, pois ele mesmo havia sido atolado com o trabalho que empurraram pra ele, pois "não participa desse tipo de comemoração mesmo". E depois de ficar tanto tempo preso naquele escritório, finalmente havia conseguido ficar livre e respirar o ar que era totalmente diferente ao lado dela. Devia ser coisa daquelas mulheres do escritório, são coisinhas assustadoras quando estão com raiva...

– Muito obrigada pelo grande serviço prestado, Uchiha-san. - Educada, ela não parecia tão incomodada como ele por não tê-lo visto por quase três dias seguidos. O que o chateava profundamente, mesmo ele sabendo que ela realmente não tinha nenhum sentimento por si, aquilo ainda machucava... Será que aguentaria ficar longe dela quando o idiota voltasse?

– Hum. - Mesmo tanto tempo "juntos" ainda não sabia como iniciar uma conversa com ela, nem aquela conversa anterior ajudava. Então tudo que fazia era aceitar o chá oferecido e sentar-se um pouco afastado para apreciar o jardim de inverno da mansão.

.

.

.

E cansado, depois do chá, ele dormia. E ela sabendo o quanto ele estava cansado, invés de acordá-lo para fazê-lo voltar pra casa e dormir num lugar mais adequado, ela o cobriu com vários cobertores. Já era inverno, ele poderia pegar uma gripe, se bem que talvez uma doença o fizesse parar aquele trabalho desenfreado, ao que sabia, parecia que o moreno trabalhava até nos fim de semana!

Depois de devidamente o cobrir com 6 cobertores - sua irmã a chamaria de exagerada, mas ao relento, tudo que podia fazer era criar paredes de cobertores para protegê-lo - ela percebeu uma movimentação no seu jardim, um pequeno sapo. Naruto-kun havia chamado-o de Gerota, se não se enganava...

– O que faz por aqui? Está muito frio para um sapo estar por aqui! - Preocupada, ela pulou para o jardim na tentativa de acolher aquele pequeno sapo em seus braços e aquecê-lo.

– Hina-sama! - Como o pequeno sapo a carinhosamente apelidou, logo pulou em seus braços e se aconchegou no calor do corpo feminino vestido com um lindo quimono. - O idiota do Naru-nii mandou um recado, e isso! - E estendeu-lhe uma kunai em forma de tridente.

– Não chame aquele que te convoca de idiota, Gerota-kun! Não é só desrespeitoso com ele, mas você também! - Repreendeu o pequeno sapo, trazendo-o para baixo do telhado, começava a nevar.

– Ele não liga, Hina-sama! - Comentou sem se sentir culpado, mas ela continuou, envergonhada, quase engasgando com as palavras.

– E..e ele é a pessoa que eu amo... Po..por favor não faça desfeita dele!

– Hina-sama realmente ama aquele idiota? Desculpe-me Hina-sama! - E o pequeno sapo tentava desesperadamente se desculpar e acalmar a moça a sua frente, já colocando as patas geladas em seu rosto para tentar esfriar as bochechas tão vermelhas da morena.

– Mas qual é o recado do Naruto-kun? - Perguntou já mais calma, e sentando-se no corredor que dava na frente do jardim de inverno.

– "Por favor abra seu presente a meia-noite."

* * *

Notas da autora:

Mas que coincidência! XD

Quando comecei a postar os capítulos, não pensei que esse capítulo iria cair exatamente na época da história!

Só que tenho um presente de natal para quem está acompanhando essa fic de capítulos tão curtos! Estou postando os últimos capítulos! ;*

E depois daquele grande avanço de conseguir puxar a conversa, Sasuke, seu imbecil! D:

O nome do sapo vem do som que os sapos (no Japão) fazem 'gero', mas só depois de meses escrito, percebi que o nome é o mesmo do mascote de To Aru Kagaku no Railgun... ._.'


	10. 27 de dezembro

27 de dezembro

Acordou com o barulho, não sabia a quanto tempo havia dormido, mas achou incrível não estar sentindo frio, visto que havia previsão de neve naquela noite. Sonolento, percebeu-se preso num emaranhado de cobertores, entendendo o porquê de não ter pego uma gripe. Só que foi o que viu ao seu lado que despertou-o completamente.

.

.

.

Depois de Gerota-kun lhe ensinar como usar todos os pergaminhos mandados mais a kunai em forma de tridente, ela presenciou um momento mágico que em uma explosão de fumaça, seu mais desejado presente de aniversário apareceu. O vento mais o jutsu, desfez o belo penteado e soltou os cabelos negros de Hinata. E mesmo ajoelhada, desarrumada, tentou desajeitadamente por causa do quimono, correr para abraçá-lo. Mas mais rápido, se agachou para ficar na mesma altura que a morena e aconchegou a pequena figura em seus braços.

– Naruto-kun! Como senti sua falta! - Chorava, agarrava-se, tudo para certificar-se que o homem que amava estava ali.

– Desculpa Hina-chan. Demorei, né?

.

.

.

Primeiro veio o calor, a aversão, a raiva. Depois veio a tristeza, a solidão, o frio. Sabia desse resultado desde o começo. Ele nunca poderia ficar com a princesa da pureza, ele não era o herói, ele era o vingador, aquele que tinha nas mãos, manchadas de sangue inocente e lágrimas, e somente uma espada para se sustentar.

– Baka! - Aquilo surpreendeu o loiro, nunca esperaria que ela o chamasse de idiota! - Se podia fazer isso, por que não o fez antes? - Chorosa, ela afastou-se para ter certeza que as safiras claras não mentiriam perante as pérolas.

– Eu queria fazer uma grande surpresa pra Hina-chan... Me perdoa? - O loiro secou as lágrimas dela com beijos, e com a manga do casaco limpou o nariz que escorria deselegantemente.

.

.

.

Deveria partir, mas só conseguia ouvir seu coração rachando, mais uma vez. Sua família, seu irmão, todos que amou partiram desse mundo, mas o que fazer com esse sentimento? Ela estava na sua frente, ela não havia ido embora, ela só... Só estava feliz nos braços de outro, e não nos dele. Na verdade, nunca a vira sorrir ao seu lado, e só se sentia mais arrasado por constatar esse fato.

.

.

.

– ... Se prometer não contar que me viu nesse estado... - Murmurou envergonhada e escondendo o rosto no peito do amado secreto.

– Por que não contaria? Quando encontro-a tão bela e sexy? - Disse galanteador, levantando o queixo feminino e apreciando a pequena figura de cabelos desarrumados, bochechas coradas e a boca entreabertas. Um convite para o beijo que Naruto certamente aceitou e devorou com vontade.

.

.

.

Mas mais que só tristeza, que o dominou por alguns instantes - que lhe pareceram horas - a raiva de si mesmo instalou-se e uma lágrima solitária deslizou de seus olhos, aqueles que juraram que nunca mais iriam demonstrar ou perder tempo com essas coisas chamadas sentimentos. Ele nem ao menos sabia o aniversário dela...

.

.

.

– Mentira, ninguém precisa saber que você é tão linda! - E abraçou-a novamente. - Feliz aniversário, Hina-chan!

* * *

Notas da autora:

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam até aqui essa fic que tantos reclamaram ser tão curtos os capítulos... ^^'

Comecei essa fic com o objetivo de ter 500 palavras por capítulos (tanto que no Word ele conta as 500 palavras certinho! Mas aqui sempre passava algumas palavras da contagem), mas como eu queria mesmo que acabasse os capítulos no número 10, encerra-se aqui essa história.

Contudo, haverá continuação! Não vou deixar o Sasuke sofrer até aí! E resolvi que o Naruto e a Sakura também vão sofrer! (Até a Hinata entrou na dança do sofrimento, mas recebi em algum comentário permissão para tanto).

A continuação da Fic é "Ele" (Sim, a imaginação foi até a história e parou no título), e agora os capítulos serão beeem maiores! Só que não serão mensais como foi com essa fic, arranjei uma beta, e ela é tão ocupada quanto eu. Então os capítulos provavelmente sairão sem previsão do próximo! XP

Considerem essa fic mais como um prólogo para essa história maior que está por vir, porque, infelizmente, "Ele" não dá pra ler sem "Ela"! ;D


End file.
